Battle of Wits – The Sequel!
by Aurora-Kayd
Summary: [Warchild] More of a companion fic, I suppose... Dorr challenges Niko to contest to prove who is best. Rated for nature of contest and slash.


**Title**: Battle of Wits – The Sequel!  
**Author**: Aurora-Kayd  
**Beta**: Just my lonesome  
**Rating**: PG  
**Fandom/Pairing**: Warchild, Niko/Dorr … but not really, Niko/Jos ('cause it's canon!)  
**Summary/AN**: This is for Point-Earedpain, part of a fic exchange. Omg, this fic was hard (see footnotes).

----

Jos buried his head in his arms in an attempt to tear his gaze away from the pair at the opposite end of the table. While he could now no longer see them, he could still hear them, which only made things worse. His imagination took hold and the images that ran through his head were getting decidedly worse. Snapping his head up, blinking rapidly, Jos settled for holding his head in his hands and resume staring in abject horror at the pair.

Niko and Dorr sat across from each other, the former resting his head in his right hand, whilst the latter was leaning on his forearms. Niko had been drawn into one of Dorr's contests to see who was better at some skill, such as shooting, bluffing or deduction. This contest was to see who was better at flirting. Instead of hesitating, Niko had thrown himself in whole-heartedly, much to Jos' extreme embarrassment.

Even worse, they were well matched. They had been going at it for more than twenty minutes and neither looked like he was running out of material.

Jos felt like dying when Dorr placed a hand on Niko's bicep, tracing the firm muscles, and Niko countered with a smoldering look. The Warboy made the next move, lifting his head and using his now free hand to play with the end of Dorr's ponytail, which was hanging over his shoulder.

However, Jos was not alone in his suffering. Ryan had walked into the galley a few moments after the contest had started and stopped dead in his tracks. It took him a moment for him to blink out of his stupor. He had opened his mouth to ask just what the hell was going on, but upon seeing the look on Jos' face thought better of it. Instead of turning and walking back out, morbid fascination compelled him to unlock a chair from the table next to the other three's and sit backwards in it.

Ryan had been able to handle the verbal flirting relatively well, at least at first; but once things had escalated to physical contact, he had felt his eyes opening exponentially wider.

The stakes had raised even more: Dorr was leaning over the table, whispering directly into Niko's ear, one hand still on Niko's arm, though it was beginning to travel upwards. When Dorr tried to pull away, Niko dragged him back by his dog togs.

Jos had gone pale, despite no longer being able to hear what was being said (which, he decided, was much worse). Ryan looked like he was about to pass out from hyperventilating.

An indefinable tension had built up between the two contestants and it seemed to be leading up to something. Niko and Dorr got even closer, lips millimeters from touching, Niko saying something only Dorr could hear. The brunet's dark eyes were focused on Dorr's lips and the blonde look slightly flustered, focusing solely on the other's face. Niko finished whatever it was he had been saying and both his as Dorr's lips parted, ready to meet in kiss…

Jos' chair fell over as he stood up quickly, wanting to do something, but unable to move any further.

Niko looked over at his former student, mild surprised melting into a smile, while Dorr let out a laugh. The two separated, releasing their respective holds on the other.

"Whew, you've got me beat. For someone who hangs around with Jos, you've got skills." Dorr stuck his hand out in concession. It took Niko a moment before he remembered that he was supposed to shake it.

"Been a while. You were quite good. Best I've seen in a long time." His smiled widened, turning a bit mischievous. "Maybe I have you teach Jos-na, yes?"

Jos let out a startled noise and Dorr laughed again. "I think that would be more hazardous to my health than I'm willing to risk."

"You're probably right. I'll just have to challenge you to a re-match, Dorr-na."

A loud "No!" came from both Jos and Ryan, startling the other two who started back with blank looks.

---

Bwa ha ha! Now, you might be wondering how/why I did a fic about flirting with little/no dialog. Talent...or not... It was Point-Earedpain's idea. I have _NO_ idea how to flirt. None. Never done it, never been flirted with (seriously that is…). This fic wouldn't have gotten written with out Anna's suggestion to focus on Jos and his reactions. So much thanks to her!

And to DontP4n1c, who got Dorr to cooperate.


End file.
